Pendant of Memories
by Misaki Minami
Summary: This story is about the return of Zidane at Alexandria but in the birthday of Garnet something happens! R&R please!


Chapter 1: Garnet's Birthday

It was a dark at the kingdom of Alexandria. Princess Garnet was walking at the garden She approaches the bench and sits. She started to think of what her friends are doing especially Zidane. Then she stood up and walked inn the castle and headed to her room and went to bed.

Meanwhile at Lindum…

"Oh my, what give should I give Garnet?" Cid said.

"Oh, yeah! Garnet's 20th birthday is 2 days from now." The black mage said.

"Indeed… But what should I give her?" Cid said as he thinks hard

"I'm going to make an ice sculpture of her at the day of her birthday" Vivi said.

"My gift to her is this gold and scarlet jewelry box." Freya said coming in from the window.

"Oh, hi Freya!" Vivi greeted.

"Hello Vivi and greetings your majesty." Freya said.

While the three are having a conversation, a young man with blonde hair and a tail entered.

"Hey, guys!" the young man said.

"Hey, Zidane! What's that you're holding?" Vivi asked while turning his head to see what's Zidane's holding 

"It's a secret. You'll see it two days from now" Zidane said.

"It's a pendant, right?" Freya said while looking at the window.

"How did you now? Well, anyways, we should prepare a play for Garnet, right?" Zidane said.

"No way! And besides we took her away from Alexandria by using a play as a diversion two years ago." Vivi said.

"Well, ewe better get ready for our trip to Alexandria tomorrow." Zidane said and headed to the Clock Tower.

"He misses her, right?"Freya said.

"Yup!" Vivi said and went to prepare with Freya for the trip.

At Alexandria…

"Your majesty, what seems to be your problem?" a lady soldier asked.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all… Why did you ask Beatrix?" the princess said.

"You seemed to be troubled, Your Majesty" she replied.

"Do you miss him, Your Majesty?" A knight of Pluto said.

"Yes, I do of course! But fate has separated us" the princess said as a tear flowed down her cheeks.

"Princess, please don't cry…"Steiner said.

"Yes, please don't cry…He'll visit you, we promise…"Beatrix said.

"You're right… I shouldn't think negatively." Garnet said as she wipes her tears off her cheeks and eyes.

"That's better… Now, shall we go to the dining hall? The food is being prepared now." Beatrix said.

"Ok, let's go." Garnet said with a smile and headed to the dining hall with Beatrix and Steiner.

As Garnet was eating with Beatrix and Steiner, Zidane, Vivi and Freya were boarding on an airship to Alexandria.

At the airship…

Zidane's POV…

Yes! We'll finally see each other again. Just wait for a little longer… I'll be back before you know it!

END OF POV…

Zidane was glancing outside the window when suddenly…

"Zidane! How are you!" Eiko said appearing outside the window making Zidane surprised and fall on the floor.

"Eiko! Don't scare me like that!" Zidane said while rubbing his back because of the impact.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall…"she said

"What are you doing here anyway?" zidane asked

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Garnet wanted me to give this to you." Eiko said as she handed a letter to zidane

FLASHBACK…

"hey Eiko, can you do me a favor?" Garnet said

"Yeah, what is it?" Eiko replied

"Can you go to Lindum and give this to Zidane?" Garnet said as she hands a letter to Eiko

"Sure! You can bet on it!" Eiko said

"Thanks, well let's go to the dinning hall the food is already served" Garnet said and went to the dinning hall with Eiko

End of Flashback

"She misses you a lot! So read it already!" Eiko said

(Zidane opened the envelope and starts to read the letter)

Zidane,

Why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much! I wish that you are here with me… I hope that you'll be able to visit me often.

Garnet

(Zidane returns the letter back in the envelope)

"Eiko! Your moggles are pulling Vivi's hat!" Freya said pushing the door open

"Let go of my hat!" Vivi said angrily

"Oh no! stop it no more kupo nuts for you!" Eiko said that made the moggles stop

"Hey what's the commotion about? I'm just here to say that only 24 hour more and we'll be at Alexandria, so you guys just relax a bit." Bakku said and went to the bridge

"You heard that Zidane?" Freya said "Yup! And I cannot wait to arrive there!" Zidane said with a smile

end of chapter  
author: hope you liked it! r&r please! And no flames please!


End file.
